


I Didn't Know

by FoxyLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, English, Fluff, I Ship It, Itachi picked up Spanish from the Uzumaki family and knows it by heart, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Yakuza, P A P I, Sex Toys, Spanish Translation, The Uchiha Yakuza Family, Vibrators, What Was I Thinking?, With A Twist, little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: Itachi & Deidara thought it’d be a fun idea to involve toys in the bedroom once in a while, when Itachi felt a button on the bottom of the toy and once he pushed it the couple broke into a laughing fit.





	I Didn't Know

Deidara whimpered at the vibrations running through his body. He had no clue a vibrator could feel so good. He’s heard of women and other omega’s using them when their husbands would be gone for long periods of times, but he just thought it was weird to use on themselves. He was so fucking wrong. 

 

 

He turned his head to the side and used one hand to hide his embarrassing moans from his husband, Itachi, and the other to cover his ears from the sounds of where the toy was connected with him moving at an even rhythmic pace. The sex toy would just _barely_ graze his prostate. Even with the dildo was on the lowest setting, Deidara was on the brink of screaming out again.

 

God his husband was such a sadist.

 

Itachi noticed how every time he would be gone for long periods of time to tend relations between rivaling yakuza gangs against his families (granted it didn’t go smoothly at times, but most of the time it would end without anyone being hurt.) and when he would come back, the blondes sex drive was kicked up through the roof and they would go at it for days like when Deidara was in heat.

 

Lately though he’s been exhausted since he’s made so many trips around Japan with the tensions wavering because one of the leaders stupid lackeys decide either cause drama or to ruin both gangs to try take over both.

 

So, he asked if Deidara ever thought about using toys and he did think about it when his alpha was gone for a while after the first few times during their marriage, but after that he never thought about it again.

 

The couple had agreed to at least try it out just once during sex. Seeing how his little wife was becoming a moaning mess, he had a feeling Deidara was going to be using very frequently whenever Itachi would be gone.

 

He leaned down moved the pillow that was covering Deidara’s ear and whispered, “Don’t hide your moans sweetie.” Itachi kissed the sensitive area just below his ear, lightly nipping just above the bite gland. “You have nothing to be shy about. I’ve heard your voice plenty of times during our love-making.”

 

Oh how his love’s voice would be ringing inside his ear, just with the way Itachi was talking to Deidara, Dei was sure he would get off just from the sound of his voice.

 

“How I’ve heard you slowly build up your moans and whimper just when I’m barely touching that spot you love so much,” He left a trail of kisses down the side of his neck slowly, but surely making his way down his chest “I’ve gotten to the point where your voice raises an octave higher and make you have a screaming orgasm.” 

 

 Deidara’s dick became fully erect from the dirty talk and had a few drops of pre-cum dripping down it. “P-papi.. please touch that spot. I wanna cum.”

 

Even during when the two were dating the couples sex life was.. ‘Alluring’. When they had been dating those two would go at it for hours on end like jack-rabbits during mating season, sometimes even lasting into the early morning or when it was almost the afternoon, but their friends think otherwise.

 

 I mean, what would you think if you saw two of your friends having sex with handprints on one of their asses and calling the other person ‘Papi’ while he’s pulling on said person’s hair? 

 

The raven haired man smirked and nipped at Deidara’s collarbone causing a jolting sensation up his spine. “No te preocupes. Tu Papi se asegurará de que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo sea pleasured... ¿Hm?” Itachi looked down between Deidara’s legs at the vibrator when he felt a button on the bottom of it. The tan man looked up panting with his cheeks flushed and sweat on his forehead causing his hair to stick to it. “¿Qué pasa?”

 

 “There’s a button on the bottom of it.” He looked down at the toy when Itachi pushed the button and it lit up between Deidara’s legs with a faint pink glow. Both of their eyes widened and they bursted out laughing their hearts out.

 

When Itachi let go to fall onto the bed laughing as the toy fell out, but neither could care at the moment since they just saw a glowing didlo in Deidara’s ass. Itachi was laughing loudly as where Deidara was snorting from what he just saw, they both held their sides turning. “H-holy shit… hahahaha, why did— *snort* why did you buy a glowing vibrator?”

 

Itachi sat up propped on one of his elbows, tears poking out of the corners of his eyes. “I had no idea it gle-“ he laughed gasping. “Glowed.” He buried his head back into the bedsheets in their laughing fit. “S-so you didn’t pay attention to the box?” Deidara asked turning to his side. Itachi shook his head smiling. “No! I just grabbed something I thought you might’ve liked.” This only cause them to laugh harder and harder.

 

The pale Uchiha’s face lit up at an idea that popped into his head. He ecstatically said “Wait, wait, wait, wait.” like a kid that just saw a fun toy to play with. They were able to calm themselves enough to where Itachi was able to pull the blanket over their heads and turn it on with his face illuminating. “Wanna hear a scary story?” Itachi tried to be as serious as he could broke towards the end imagining what he looked like the vibrator glowing in his face. The two started laughing again holding their stomachs.

 

Eventually they cooled down to where it’s just little giggles. “Oh dear god my stomach..” Itachi smiled holding his stomach what just happened. “Same here.” Deidara did the same thing. “Whew that was hilarious.” Deidara wiped the tears away in his eyes from laughing so hard. “That pretty much killed the mood didn’t it?” Deidara shook his head turning onto his side clinging to Itachi. “Nah, I’m still good Ita.”

 

The blonde grinned at Itachi poking his nose. “Let’s just not use the toy this time.” Itachi chuckled at him and tossed the vibrator somewhere off in the bedroom. “Agreed. We can try some other time.”

 

And so the couple made passionate love throughout the night occasionally giggling when either of them saw the vibrator laying on the floor. Surprisingly, Itachi was actually able to return the toy and trade it in for a one that didn’t glow in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this random idea when I was reading a NaruSasu fanfic where Sasuke had a vibrator stuck in his ass and it mentioned it glowed and I immediately started typing this out. I regret nothing. Also this is first time I started to write smut and I was debating on whether or not to continue the sex, but eh.
> 
> Spanish Translations:
> 
> ¿Qué pasa? = What's wrong?
> 
> No te preocupes. Tu papi se asegurará de que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo sea pleasured... Hm? = Don’t worry. Your daddy is going to make sure every inch of your body is pleasured.. Hm?


End file.
